


From Ashes we Rise

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Episode: s03e11 The Day of Black Sun Part 2: The Eclipse, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Iroh (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zuko doesn't manage to escape during the solar eclipse. This how it would change things.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Desperate Hope

After escaping the royal bunker, Zuko ran to the royal prison. His skin still tingling from deflecting the lightning that his father had thrown at him. The courtyard was barren. The Avatar's attack had drawn all the guards away from the palace. That helps Zuko with his plan. Go save Uncle and beg for his forgiveness. Zuko quickly moved towards Uncle's cell pushing passed the guards and paying them no mind. Zuko only had a few moments before the guards were alerted of his treachery. He needed to do this fast. When he got to the room he stood frozen in shock. The bars to the cage had been destroyed and there was the warden kneeling on the floor.   
"Uncle!" Zuko cried in shock. He grabbed the warden. "Where is my uncle?"  
"He's gone. He busted himself out. I've never seen anything like it, he was like a one-man army!" The warden said and Zuko shook his head. No, no, no, it was not supposed to go this way. He was supposed to save his uncle and apologize then they would find the Avatar. How was he supposed to do this now. He heard rapid heavy footsteps towards them. So he ran out of time. He let go of the warden and ran towards the window. Only for a fire ball to stop him dead in his tracts.   
"Prince Zuko, you are under arrest for treason." One of the guards said and he turned towards them. He saw three guards and the warden standing there. He looked at the flaming window. The guards seemed to realize Zuko's thinking. They threw fire balls at him. Zuko did his best to dodge and block them. Redirecting lightning had taken more out of him than he had thought. His moves were slow compared to the guards. One fire ball caught him in the side and he slammed into the wall behind him. Zuko slumped down knowing it was over. His father was going to kill him. No, Ozai won't kill him not now at least. He will have Zuko tortured until he told him how he learned to redirect lightning. Zuko would never tell. He wasn't going to betray Uncle again.  
Zuko heard one of the guards move towards him. He felt something hit him in the head. The world went dark.

* * *

Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, The Duke, Haru, and Teo arrived at the Western Air Temple. Their hopes laid shattered in a million pieces. They had failed and those that they cared about now were at the mercy of the Fire Lord. Through their despair they didn't notice a man watching them from far away. He watched the group with hope, waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my first time writing in this fandom. I hope you enjoyed. I know it's a short chapter, but I didn't have much to write about this. Feedback is welcomed and I will try to respond to you guys. I've never written anonymously before so we shall see. I can't promise regular updates. School along with other fan fics keep me busy.


	2. Strength

Zuko glared at his father. Fire Lord Ozai stood in front of him with an unimpressed look on his face. He almost seemed bored with his son. Zuko could feel the guards holding his arms as if he could do anything. His arms were in metal cuffs that prevented him from fire bending and his legs were chained down. Despite all this, Zuko remained strong. A part of him was shaking in fear. He will not allow Ozai to see it. He wont be weak or a coward. How ironic was it that he was using his own father's words against him.  
"Tell me, Zuko, where did you learn your little trick?" Ozai demanded. Zuko remained silent. He wasn't going to give his father anything to use. As long as he didn't talk he would stay alive. Then all he needed was a moment where he could escape. Zuko couldn't believe that he had spent his entire life trying to earn his father's approval and love. Now he sees that Ozai was incapable of it. How else could he justify hurting and torturing his own son. Seeming to grow bored with his son silence. He nodded at the guards. The guards hands holding Zuko grew hotter and hotter, till it was burning him. Zuko bit his tongue to prevent himself from screaming out. He could smell his own flesh burning and it reminded him of the Agni Kai. The only difference was that he could taste the blood from his tongue.  
"I have ways to make you talk." Ozai said and the heat decreased. Zuko returned to glaring at the Fire Lord. Ozai turned around and left the cell. One of the guards punched Zuko in the stomach causing him to topple over.   
"You'll pay for your treachery." One guard snarled and Zuko was hit across the head. 

* * *

"Where are we going to find a firebender that would be willing to train Aang?" Katara asked  
"I'm sure that there are other firebenders like Jeong Jeong." Sokka said   
"Not any that haven't already been locked up by the Fire Nation." Aang said  
"Maybe instead of looking for a firebender we look for the original source of firebending. I learned from the original earthbenders the badgermoles." Toph said  
"The dragons!" Aang exclaimed   
"So how do we find these dragons?" Sokka asked   
"They have to be somewhere in the Fire Nation." Aang said  
"Great, back to the place that wants to kill us." Sokka said sarcastically.  
"I think we have bigger problems than that. Combustion Man is back." Toph said pointing to ledge. Aang, Sokka, and Katara looked over at where she was pointing.  
"I don't see anything." Katara said and then a beam appeared to head towards them. They ran behind the columns of the temple.  
"See anything now, Sugar Queen?" Toph snapped  
"Save it." Katara snapped back and Aang poked his head out and retreated back behind the column. Where Aangs head was exploded.   
"I can't get an angle on him." Aang said  
"Angle" Sokka said and he pulled out his boomerang. He began to do some calculation. He threw the weapon. There was a loud explosion but it wasn't aimed at the temple though. They looked over at Toph.  
"He blew up the ledge he was standing on." Toph said and the group stood in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things happened so I've been very unmotivated in writing. I'm part way finished with chapter 3, it might be up in a week may not be. All depends.


End file.
